A day in the life....
by leo02
Summary: My first fic, please be nice. A somewhat nomal day in the life of my two fav. characters j/c


These characters are not mine, as much as I wish they were, I own nothing except the insanity in my head!  
In an effort to give them some kind of a normal life! enjoy!  
  
  
She felt safe. Not just for the first time, but it still felt good. To wake up every morning since their marriage in his arms, sometimes after a passionate night of love making or just falling asleep after cuddling and talking before bed. There were no life or death crisis to attend to, reports to look over, and no more debriefings; just time to be themselves and for that she was happy.  
  
They had been home in the Alpha quadrant for almost a year now and almost immedantly they had gotten together. He had proposed to her only two months after there return and married a mere three weeks later in Indiana on a bright April morning and spent their honeymoon setting up there new home not to far from her mother's house. Now she lay here rapped up in his arms quite content to stay there all day but only to remember that she had to report to Starfleet headquarters today to make a choice, take a new assignment on a new starship or take the promotion to admiral and sit behind a desk. She had thought long and hard, talked it over with her husband, family and friends and had come to the decision that she would take the promotion because after all the time in the DQ she had had such a close comradere and friendship with those she served with on Voyager, that anything else would pail in comparison. Plus she had spent all of those seven long years, pushing away the man she truly loved, that she truly loved that she could not bare to part from him for even a day. So, begrudily, she ever so softly slips from her warm haven, heads to a shower, and then dresses in a uniform she had not worn in nearly a year, then takes her place at her vanity table to pull her hair, now grown out again, back in to the french twist of so long ago. She looks her self in the mirror and reassures herself that this IS what she wants, she then heads down stairs to get her a cup of coffee and something for breakfast. She is sitting at the table staring out the windows sipping her coffee and does not hear Chakotay come down and in to the kitchen. He see her sitting there and wonders if he has placed that forlorned expression in her eyes, many time over the last few months they had talked about what she wanted to do, be a captain or be an admiral, and over and over she continued to say she would not leave him then he would tell her that he would give up his new teaching job at the academy and be her first officer again, but in the months following there return he had received a promotion to captain and the chance to teach anthropology at Starfleet Academy. She then launch in to telling him se would not let him sell his self short, he had earned that rank and position and she wouldn't let him go back to being a commander again just for her. So now here she was in the kitchen staring at nothing in particular, and he still felt as if it were his fault. After watching Kathryn for a few more moments he walked up behind her and rapped his arms around her and was not the least bit surprised when she jumped, "Good morning, love. Anything intresting outside?" She smiled, gave him a kiss on his cheek and simply said " It's a beautiful morning" Gone were clouds from her eyes and sad expression written all over her face. Now only brightness shined in her eyes, and a knowing smile on her ivory face. "What time is it? I have to go and report to Owen soon." Chakotay responded " You still have enough time to have some tea with me be fore you go" Kathryn laughed," Coffee for me, thank you, I drank it as a captain, what makes you think I will stop when I'm an admiral." He laughs with her and dutifully fill her mug. Taking a seat beside her, he sips from his mug savoring the peace and quiet before he broaches on a very old conversation. "Kathryn? Are you sure that this is what you still want? I just want you to be happy, thats all." She looks in to his brown almost black eyes and sighs, wondering just how long was he watching her? "Chakotay, I told you before, this is what will make me happy, going to work in the morning, not having to worry about the Vidians, the Hirogens, or the Borg showing up, systems failing left and right, or the occasional visit from Q, and just being able to come home to you in the evenings is all I want. Please try to understand or at least pretend you do because it will just take time to adjust to sitting at a desk instead of sitting on the bridge. I love you and when we came home, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. So please don't blame yourself this was my choice to make and I chose to be with you, just as you chose to stand beside me for a all those years." and with that said she leaned over and brushed her lips against his, and he out of the emotions felt over the admission she had just made deepened the kiss and there in the kitchen they sheared a long and lingering kiss, until they where both out of breath when they broke apart. " I love you Kathryn, more and more everyday." She smiled and whispered," I've got to go, and when I get back your going to have to deal with Admiral Janeway." He just laughs and says "I can't wait."  
  
Kathryn makes her way to the transport center and beams to San Fransico and briskly makes her way over to meet with her long time friend Owen Paris. As she weaves through hallway after hallway she feels her step lighten. She comes to the place she is headed to and enters the office, and for the second time this morning she gets surprised. Low and behold, their before her is Tom and B'lanna Paris with child entow. Now chaos ensues as hugs and kisses are exchanged and the always following questions of how each of them have been. They had not seen each other since the wedding and was amazed to see them here, outside of Tom's fathers office. "What are you doing here? For some reason this is the last place I ever expected run in to you at." Tom giggled and replied " Oh, were here and there, Just thought we would stop and say hi to the old man, speaking of the old man, How is Chakotay? We haven't talked to you two since your weeding. How are things?" Kathryn just gave a very sly smile, a slight blush and replied " Just wonderful, He teaches at the Academy now and the reason I'm here is to finally accept the inevitable, and accept the promotion to admiral, thee is no way I'm going to leave Chakotay now, not after I spent seven years running from him. I just feel the need for some peace and quiet." Tom and B'Lanna glance at each other and then look back at their former captain and smile. Something was very different about her, but what ever it was, it was for the better, they were sure of it. Maybe being married to Chakotay actually changed her from the dedicated and dutiful captain of the past. No matter they liked what the saw. With that said Kathryn invited them to come over and visit them at hers and Chakotay's new home and they most happily agreed. " Well, I better get in there, your father has never been one to like to wait long." They just laughed and nodded there heads and said there good-byes, but before Tom was almost out the door he turned and told her they would contact the two of them later in the week and they could arranged to get together later. Kathryn nodded and waved goodbye and then turned to go into Owen's office. She rang the chime and heard him call to come in and the door opened and she proceeded to walk into the next phase of her life.   
  
  
After her meeting with Owen was finished, she had felt pure relief that the decision had been made. She left the office and headed down to the nearby market to by some item to take home with her so she and Chakotay could celebrate the promotion and the next step in there lives. It was mid morning San Fransico and the sun was shining. It was indeed a very beautiful day! As she walk down the street to the market however she started to feel light headed and a bit dizzy. She found a bench and started to wake up when she felt her world start to spin and she unknowingly dropped to her knees on the ground. A passerby saw her and reacted, running over to her and grabbing her by the arm before she hit the ground. She helped Kathryn to her feet and over to the bench were Kathryn began to come around fully and saw that the woman also wore a starfleet uniform, " Thank you for your help, but really I'm fine." Kathryn said as she tried to stand back up, immediately regretting the choice to try, as her head began to spin again. The woman said " pardon me for saying this, but you don't look fine maybe I should help you to a doctor." Wincing, Kathryn shook her head in agreeance and the woman called for a transport to the nearest medical facility. She helped her in and to the nearest biobed, where she told Kathryn to lie down as the doctor came near. The woman relayed what had happened to the doctor and then turned back to Kathryn and told her to rest and feel better. Kathryn told her thank for all she had done and the woman smiled and left. The Doctor grabbed a tricorder and began to scan Kathryn, making the odd noise or hmm as he continued his scan. He then closed down the tricorder walk a short distance to another computer then picked up a hypospray and came back to were Kathryn lay on the bed. "You have a simple case of stomach upset, pretty normal in your condition." stated the doctor as he administered the medicine in her neck. Condition, what condition? Kathryn's head began to feel better and she sat up and asked, " And what condition might that be?" The doctor smiled and told her everything she had every dreamed of or hoped for. She was pregnant. They were going to have a baby, hers and Chakotay's. In the back of her mind she was silently rejoicing the fact she had decided on the promotion. She didn't think traveling on a starship would be the best life for a baby. A baby, she still couldn't believe it. A small tear trickled down her face, and she felt as if she were soaring. She couldn't wait to tell Chakotay, but how? Up until now the had never discussed children, although she always believed he wanted them, he just never said so outloud. A knot began to form in her stomach and a bit of fear crept into her heart, what if he didn't want children. She asked if she would be alright and if the baby was fine. He said, " Of coarse, just try to eat a little more at meal times and get more rest and check up with your doctor at home." "How far along am I", she inquired. "Scan show ten weeks." She smiled, hopped of the bed and told the doctor thank you and left feeling as if she had everything she had ever wanted, but in the back of her mind she had a nagging feeling that wouldn't go away. She finished her trip to the market, picking up fresh fruits and vegetables for some homecooked meals, made by Chakotay. She laughed to her self as she made her way back to the transport center and beamed back home. As she made the walk back to their home she thought of how to tell Chakotay. Would he be happy or would he be upset that she didn't ask him what he wanted. The entire trip home her thoughts dwelled on what he would say until she arrived at the front door and turned the knob to enter. She enter the front entree and called for him but received no answer. Odd, were could he be? He didn't have to go to work today maybe he was out in the backyard. Oh well, she thought he'll be back soon and proceeded to head to the kitchen to unload the groceries. When she had that done she made her self a new pot of coffee and pored her self a mug and went to the living room and settled back on the couch. She sat in silence waiting for Chakotay's return drinking her cup of coffee and thinking of the baby. Would it be a boy or girl? Would it look more like her or Chakotay or just a little of both? And she thought of such things until she finally dosed off.   
  
  
  
  
Later on that evening, she was awaking to an assault of her senses, the most wonderful smells and sound were coming from the kitchen. This could only mean two things, he was home and he was cooking. Just the perfect thing to wake up to. she opened her eyes and stretched out stiff muscles from laying on the couch, then got up and made her way to the kitchen. She stopped inside the door way and watched him work at preparing the meal. How could he prepare the most authentic culinary dishes and she could barely boil water? Pushing that thought aside she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling herself closer. "Good evening sleepyhead. how was your nap?" Chakotay said. Kathryn giggled, " Relaxing. What are you cooking? It smells wonderful." "Sautéed vegetables and pasta. Acceptable?" "Sound great, you always were the better cook." Kathryn replied. Chakotay just smiled and laugh to himself, " How did the meeting go with Owen?" It was now Kathryn's turn to smile, thinking of the whole mornings happenings. "Oh, just fine. I ran into Tom and B'lanna in his office too. They said they would call later this week so we could all get together later." Chakotay tuned to her and smiled showing her his dimples, " Sounds good. Was Owen happy about your decision?" Kathryn took a deep breath and replied, "I think so, he said that it would allow me to stay at home more, and after what happened this morning, I am even more happy for that fact." After she was finished she looked into Chakotay's very worried face and she knew what was to come next. " What happened this morning? Is everything alright? Are you Ok?" Chakotay asked worriedly. Kathryn looked into his eyes and gave the faintest of smiles and thought this is it, now I will find out the truth. " Everything is just fine, the baby and me are fine too." With that said Chakotay turned around to finish his cooking, oblivious apparently to the statement she just made. Kathryn just turned and walked over to sit at the kitchen table wondering when he would realize what she had just said and time just seem to tick away as she sat there in the chair and he at the stove, all the while, she just watched him. Then as if a light came on up stairs Chakotay's head shot up and he whorled around to look at her, disbelief written all over his face and then as if everything was in slow motion, he made his way over to her, pulled her in his arms. The next thing she feels is her feet leaving the floor as she is twirled around and his   
absolutely glorious laughter in her ear. When he finished, he carefully placed her on the floor and stepped back to look her in the eyes. " Are you sure, is this real?" Chakotay said his disbelief still evendent in his voice. " Oh yes, this is very real, I felt dizzy and light headed this morning on the way to the market and someone helped me to the doctor, he told me. He said I'm ten weeks along and were both doing just fine." she finished with a smile on her face, but then it soon fade as she asked, " You are happy about this aren't you." Chakotay just stared at her, and for a moment his face was unreadable, but only just a moment, as he broke in to an unrestrained smile, dimples and all as he picked her up in another hug, " What would make you think I wouldn't want children, I haven't been this happy since the day we married. She looked at his face and was suprised to see a tear rolling down his cheek. She took her tumb and wiped it away kissing the spot it had been, " I didn't know, we had never discussed it before but I glad that your happy about this, I knew I wanted children. Something that was a little piece of you and me put together out of love. I just didn't think about it happening so quickly." Chakotay just gave her another huge smiled and said, " My love, we have been married almost a year now I wouldn't qualify this as quickly, we've known each other for much longer than that." Then for just a moment the world stood still and it was if the everything was right and nothing could change that. They looked into each others eyes as if reading the others soul, and then shared a lasting embrace of love, and both knew that it was that same love that had created this new bundle of joy that would grace their live soon.  
  
  
  
This is my first fanfic, please be gentle. But if you liked it tell me maybe I'll right a continuation to it :) Thanks for reading a piece of my mind. 


End file.
